ericflintfandomcom-20200213-history
Walt Dorrman
Walt Dorrman was a hunter, which had been running throughout his family's generations, in Grantville, and a member of the town's established army after being of the midst of the Croat raid at Grantville High School. An event which Walt swore to himself to never be unarmed again. After the Ring of Fire, Walt was resentful in missing his life in the original timeline, but decided to make the most it by taking his hunting interests in the forests of the Thuringerwald; however, when attempting in inviting his hunting buddies on a propose group hunt, he was disappointed to hear from them that they were too busy with all the new responsibilities and challenges the 17th century had thrust upon them, even for a weekend hunting trip. Walt grumpily returned to his home. By the next day, he and his wife Crystal Dorrman were visited by German woodsman Gerbald, a friend of his mother Pam Miller. He was uncomfortable in seeing Gerbald and learned from Crystal that she made an agreement with Pam in having Gerbald accompanying him on his hunt, given that Gerbald is very familiar with the Thuringerwald. Walt was not thrilled with having Gerbald as his hunting partner, but reluctantly relented after hearing that Gerbald can help him in not just hunting wild animals, but also against bandits and brigands that wandered the forests. Walt and Gerbald began their hunting trip on Friday. On the first night while camping, Walt unknowingly pitched his tent in a dry runoff and becoming soaking wet. By the next morning, he and Gerbald began hunting a red deer (or the rothirsch). While tracking their prey, Walt felt that they were being watched by people which Gerbald concurred before pressing on their hunt and being more alert of their surroundings. They finally found the deer, but only for it take off after something spooked it, which left Walt grazing the fleeing deer. Gerbald, knowing that it maybe another hunter, placed a marker on where the deer had been hit as according to tradition to leave a message to other hunters that it is their hunt. After finally killing the deer, Walt was congratulated by Gerbald and being offered the schützenbruch, the 'shooter's branch'. However, he had grown tired of Gerbald's traditions and lambasted him before storming back to their camp. But while staying and thinking at the campsite, Walt realized he was wrong to chaste Gerbald and that this was probably partly because his quiet manner reminded him of the countless soft-spoken fatherly lectures he'd endured from his father over the years. Deciding that he needed to grow out of his past, Walt later apologized to Gerbald who remained quite alright with his friend, and offered in helping drying off their prized red deer. The two got along pretty well in which Walt learned about bird snares from Gerbald. He also learned from Gerbald that his life as a soldier was not entirely pleasing; the man had grown tired of the senseless bloodshed before the arrival of Grantville, and was grateful it had changed everything for the good of it. During the night, Walt learned from Gerbald about much about his mother that he didn't know about it, including her dedication to preserving nature. While sleeping, they were intruded upon by a curious and enormous boar which peered into Walt's tent. After wrestling with the animal, Walt and Gerbald killed it with a .357 magnum shot to the head. He was then presently gifted by Gerbald with the Schützenbruch in recognition of his kill. The two brought their prized carcasses (including the boar) back to Grantville with difficulty, where they had a taxidermist in mounting their preys much to Crystal's disgust over the boar. In a few weeks later, Walt visited Gerbald and gave him a Snake Charmer shotgun which he hardly used in recognition of their friendship. Gerbald humbly refused his gift, and instead suggested it be given to Walt's future sons. Walt, however, knew he would said this and recommended in having the gun to protect his mother Pam as it was likely that she would gain enemies in her conservation mission. Finally, Gerbald accepted. Category:1632 Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Americans